


Sometimes It's For The Better

by ashleymaeeeee



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleymaeeeee/pseuds/ashleymaeeeee
Summary: My name is Kamryn Louis, I grew up in Manchester, Connecticut in the United States. I had a great life, amazing friends, I was good in school and not to mention I was getting scouted for a University soccer team with a full ride to University of Mass. That was until my aunt decided she didn't want me living with her anymore. My parents died in a car accident a year ago so I was living with my aunt and she told me I had to move to Australia and live with a family I didn't know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /\Authors Note/\  
> I understand when 5 Seconds of Summer started and when they got discovered but for this story everything’s going to be altered. All of the bands personalities are going to be shifted a bit. I obviously don’t know them so I don’t know how they really act. For the story’s development, quite a bit of the band and the timelines are going to shift. Just a heads up so you guys don’t correct the dates or the people in this story! So basically, this story is take a different direction from the bands, I’m just using the boys and their songs as a structure in this story.  
> Also I have no idea what the school system is like in Australia considering I am from the US. So that most likely will be completely different. I know depending on where you are in Australia the weather varies, but I have no idea about any of that, so this story won’t be geographically and culturally correct at all.  
> This is also my first official story so don’t be afraid to tell comment and let me know how to make it better!  
> Enjoy!(:  
> \----  
> Additional note, this story goes slow, I like detail and character development. So bare with the chapters, I'm excited for the turnout of this story!

My name is Kamryn Louis and I am 17 years old.  
Just a little about me:  
I have black hair with purple ombre and bright blue eyes.  
I’ve had my bottom lip pierced for over a year.  
I’m going to be a senior in high school.  
Soccer is literally my life, I would die without it. I got scouted by a rep at the University of Massachusetts when I was only a junior in high school. Then my parents died in a car accident on November 21st by a drunk driver. Because of that I had to live with my father’s sister, my aunt Jennifer. I never really got along with my aunt so after a while she somehow got ahold of my mom’s sister Liz in Australia and told her that she basically didn’t want me living with her anymore. For some reason Liz agreed to have me live with her and her son but I have never met her. Once Liz had agreed my plane ticket was booked and I was out the door, my aunt couldn’t wait to turn my room into and exercise room.  
\------  
“I can’t believe you’re leaving me!” Christina wailed.

  
“I know Tina, I don’t want to leave believe me. It’s going to be so awkward.” [I buried my head in my elbow.](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_ch/set?id=135907538)

  
“What do you think Liz and Luke are going to be like? Or what are the other people going to be like? Or what’s the weather going to be like? Or how bout-“

  
“Tina, calm down, too many questions.” I laughed. “To be honest, I have no idea. When I think about Australia I think of kangaroos, barbies, G’day mate, AC/DC and Steve Irwin.”

  
“I just think of kangaroos.” Tina said with a smile

.  
“Oh, I’m going to miss you so much!” I squeezed her. “I promise, whenever I can, I will visit. But I’ll be back in the states for college in no time!”

  
“But I can’t go through senior year without you, and neither can the team. Oh, what is the team going to do without you?”

  
“Don’t worry Tina, you guys have Mel, Kelly and Heather, they’re just as good as me.”

  
“No one is as great as you are Kam! You’re freaking amazing!” Tina went on. “Either way, it’s me that’s going to miss you the most.”

“I know, and you’re going to be the one I’m going to miss most!” I pulled her in for a tighter hug. Christina and I grew up together, we were playpen pals, soccer pals and tennis buddies. We did everything together and we told each other everything, we were basically sisters. She honestly might be the only person I am going to miss aside from my team all together.

“I wish you could stay with me.” Tina frowned.

“I know, but you know my aunt Jen…” I paused, “I know we didn’t get along, but I don’t understand why she has to send me to Australia.”

“I’m not sure, but hey, at least you’ll be able to meet the other side of your family you’ve never seen?”

“Yeah I guess so, ugh I’m going to miss you!”

“Kamryn! Let’s go, were leaving!” Jen screamed out. “I don’t want you to miss your flight!”

I rolled my eyes, “I guess I have to go now.” I looked at Tina.

“I love you Kam, you’ll call when you land?!”

“Of course Tina, I love you too.” With that, I hugged my best friend one last time and headed toward the car.

\------

*Flight 110 to Sydney, Australia will now start boarding, Flight 110 to Sydney, Australia will now start boarding*

“Alright Kamryn, it’s time to go. Liz will be waiting for you to land and there will be a layover in California so don’t miss that flight.” Jen told me.

“Alright Aunt Jen.” I hugged her lightly and grabbed my carry on. “Bye.”

“Bye Kamryn.” Jen then turned and left.

After standing in the line for a while I finally got up to the flight attendant, gave her my ticket and walked onto the plane finding my seat. As I sat in my seat I started thinking about my soccer team and the night I got scouted, it might have been one of my happiest days.

[My team and I were huddled](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_soccer_game/set?id=135908981) during the half, the score was 0-1 and we were talking about what we could do to even the score or hopefully beat the team. The whistle blew and Mel passed me the ball, as I took it up the line on the right side, passing the other players and heading toward the goal. Their sweeper came at me slower than she had before so I side swept the ball past her eliminating the last line of defense aside the goalie and blasted the ball into the net. The score was evened out 1-1.

The game went on with the ball being passed back and forth between players. We would be able to get the ball up to the goal then with an unfortunate block the ball would be kicked back and get passed up to our goal. It went on like that until the last minute of the game, I was heading up like I did in the beginning of the game along the line passing people until the sweeper. She had her eye on me coming up, as I got closer she came charging at me again but instead of going for the ball she went for me hitting me to ground. She didn’t take me down hard but it did hurt nonetheless. The refs whistle blew and I knew from the look on the sweepers face she gave me a penalty kick, guess she wasn’t trying to take me down inside the 18 but looks like she did.

The ref put the ball on the penalty kick line and stepped away giving me a nod and then blowing the whistle telling me I could kick now. I took a couple steps back and slowed my breath looking at the keeper, and time felt like it was in slow motion taking me forever to run up to the ball, but once I kicked it time sped up. The whole crowd roared and within seconds my team pummeled me to the ground screaming. I had kicked it in, the goalie dove to the left as the ball went in the right corner 2-1, we had won. The ref blew the final whistle with the crowd still cheering to end the game. The team came into a huddle and did our chant and went to slap hands with the opposing team and thanking the referees.

When we finished packing our stuff together my coach pulled me to the side. “Hey Kam, I’d like to introduce you to Paul Gille, he’s a scout from the University of Mass. He’d like to speak with you.”

“Hi Kamryn, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve been hearing great remarks from your coach, I’m definitely glad I was able to make it to one of your games. You have great potential.” Paul spoke but all that kept repeating in my head was scout.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you as well, thank you.” I spoke and stuck out my hand to shake his.

“I’m sure you know what this means?” I nodded. “Good, considering you are only a junior I’d be more than happy enough to hold your spot for after you graduate. I would love to have on my team, the school can give you a full ride so all the expenses would be paid off.”

My memory had been cut off by the flight attendant telling us we were ready to go and for everyone to put on their seat belts.

Well then, I guess this is it, I thought to myself. Goodbye Connecticut, hello Australia.


	2. Chapter 2

The layover in California was fine, I [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_flight/set?id=136003958) into my Blink-182 sweater and a pair of sweats along with my headphones. The rest of the flight had gone as smoothly as the other and we finally landed in Australia. I went to the baggage area and grabbed my suitcases. I only had 3 of them, Jennifer said she would send over my other stuff sometime in the week. I walked to the front of the airport waiting for Liz, somehow considering I have no idea what she looks like. That was until I thought I spotted my mom.

I walked over to the woman, “Hi, um Liz?” I questioned.

“Kamryn? Oh my, you look like your father.” The woman responded as she gave me a once over. “Luke’s going to like you.”

\--------

After an hour we arrived at their house, or should I say _my_ house. Liz got out of the car calling for Luke as this tall blonde haired boy walked out of the house and over to the car.

“Help her bring in the suitcases.” Liz told him before walking into the house. The boy nodded then walked over towards me.

He stuck out his hand, “Hi, I’m Luke.”

I laughed shaking his hand, “Yeah I figured, Kamryn.”

“Hmm... Kamryn. Isn’t that a boy’s name? No offence.” He quickly spoke.

“Yeah I know. It’s spelt K-A-M-R-Y-N.” I spelled out for him as he nodded taking my suitcases out of the back of the car.

“I like your sweater by the way.” Luke said pointing at my Blink-182 sweater.

I smiled, “Thanks.”

“So I’ll bring these into your room?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks again.” I said sincerely.

“No problem, you’re my family.” He smiled widely.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” I smiled back.

\---------

“There, I’m done.” I breathed. Everything was finally all unpacked, well half of what everything use to be from my old room. I decide to change my clothes into something comfortable and head outside. I grab my [soccer ball](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=135909560) and indoor cleats as I head out to the backyard.

After juggling the ball around a little I heard the door hinge squeak.

“Hey,” Luke spoke.

“Hello.” I looked over at him.

“Like futbol?” He asked.

I laughed tapping the ball, “I think like is a bit of an understatement.”

“Futbol guru huh?” Luke chuckled.

“Yeah, I got a full ride to University of Massachusetts junior year just to play soccer.” I started sitting down cross legged placing the ball in between my legs.

“Oh yeah, you Americans call it soccer.” Luke nudged me. “But you got a full ride to a University for soccer in Year 11?” Luke spoke surprised as he sat down with me, “That’s amazing Kamryn!”

“Yeah, you could say that.” I glanced over at the blonde boy.

“You sound like that’s not good.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll still have that spot next year once I finish 12th grade. The scout said he would come back to view me during one of my games but I don’t think that can happen when I start school in Australia.” I admit, I honestly don’t believe I’ll be able to go to UofMass, I was surprised when the scout had even come junior year let alone offer me a position after high school.

“I’m sorry Kam.” Luke paused for a moment. “It’s alright if I call you Kam is it?”

I laughed softly, “Yeah, it’s fine.”

All of a sudden Luke bounced off the ground pulling me up along with him. “Let’s play a little bit! Show me how skilled you really are.” Luke smirked.

“Oh yeah? Like you even know how to play pretty boy.” I retaliated.

“Pretty boy, is that right? Would a pretty boy be able to do this?” Luke spoke as he tried to kick the ball through my leg as I spun and caught the ball with my heel pulling it back around. Luke ran passed me attempting to run after the ball, “Wait, where’d it go?” He turned back towards me to see the ball back at my feet. “How di-“

“You’re going to have to try harder than that Hemmings.” I smiled as he came charging towards me.

We played on for about an hour before we heard Liz yelling for us. “Hey! Dinners ready. You both going to come in?”

“Yeah Liz, I think your son has took enough beating from a girl for today.” I smiled.

Liz started laughing, “Well, it’s on the table, I have to head to work. I’ll see you both later.”

“Bye Liz.”

“Bye Mom.”

Luke and I both sat at the dinner room table finishing our dinner, “You know I have that same exact shirt?” Luke spoke up.

I looked down at my shirt glancing back towards him before looking back down, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, gimme a second.” Luke got up from the table and walked toward his room. About a minute he came back in the dining area holding an “I Don’t Trust Me Either” shirt with the sleeves cut off. “See, and mine don’t have sleeve either!”

“Oh wow, that’s too funny.” I laughed.

“Maybe one day we both should wear it and twin!” Luke exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

“You seem way too happy about this.”

“I may be.” He paused laughing, “Just a little.”

“You’re too much Hemmings.” I said shaking my head laughing.

“So you excited for school tomorrow?” Luke questioned.

“Oh jeez, I don’t even want to be thinking about that.” Burying my head in my palms.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll show you around. The way it works is pretty self-explanatory. I’m sure it’ll somewhat compare to your old school.” He assured me.

“Alright whatever you say.” I glanced up at him.

“Oh and just to warn you, I’m a pretty big deal.” He smirked folding his arms.

I choked laughing, “You. You’re a big deal? Oookay. So are you popular? Can’t be much of a jock from what I saw. What, are you a bad boy that intimidates people?”

“Wow, I haven’t seen so much sass packed into such a tiny person.”

“Sass is pretty much my first language. But sorry, why are you such a big deal?”

“I’m in a band.” He spoke with such pride.

“A band?”

“Yes, a band, is that hard to believe?”

I took a second to look back and scanned him over. “I guess not _that_ hard to believe. Let me guess, guitarist?”

“And vocals.” giving me a smile ear to ear.

“You sing? Man, you’re packed full of surprises aren’t you?”

“That I am Kam that I am.” He grinned getting out of his seat. “I’m going into the living room to watch something, you can join me if you’d like?”

“Yeah sure, why not.” I walked away from the dining room table and joined Luke on the couch. He flipped through channels on the TV while I asked him questions about the school, the people and Australia in general. We talked for a bit after that as we watched some movie Luke found on the TV. So far my first day in Australia wasn’t a complete disaster and Luke was nice too, I just hope tomorrow goes the same.


	3. Chapter 3

After the movie was over I went up to my room and called Christina, unsure of the time difference.

The phone rung once before she picked up, “Kammy!!”

“Tinny!” I laughed, “What time is it over there? I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“It’s 8 in the morning, I normally sleep innnn,” she exaggerated, “but I got up early just for you.” I could hear her smiling though the phone. “How about with you?”

“It’s about 9:30 at night.”

“Oh wow, 13 hour difference.”

“More so, but yeah.”

“How’s the jetlag?”

“Not bad, I altered my sleeping habits by like an hour for the past week to be prepared for the jetlag. So when I saw you and left I was knackered, and I slept on the plane with an alarm to wake me up at a specific time.” I explained to her.

“Smart girl.” Tina laughed. “How’s the fam?”

“They’re really nice.” I paused, “Liz looks just like my mom.”

“I’m not surprised. She is your mom’s sister.”

“Yeah.” I frowned pausing for a moment.

"What about Luke? Not giving you any problems? Cause I swear, if he is I will fly over there and kick his ass."

I laughed, “Well, you won't have to worry about that. Luke is beyond nice, he’s really sweet and remarkably he doesn’t seem fazed by any of this.”

“Is he cute?” Tina nonchalantly asked.

“Really Tina?” I laughed.

“Yes! I’m serious!”

“Well, he has blonde hair, blue eyes like mine and he’s about 6’4”. He has a lip ring too, like me which I find funny.”

“Oomph, he sounds hot, and just imagining that lip ring. Like hot damn.” And with that I heard a knock on my door.

“How bout I send you a picture?” I laughed as I opened the door for Luke and held my phone up. “Say cheese!”

Luke [smiled](http://assets1.capitalfm.com/2014/10/luke-hemmings-5-seconds-of-summer-instagram-1394536973-view-0.jpg) giving me a thumbs up and laughed, “What’s that for?”

“Oh, my friend in the States wanted to know what you looked like.” I hit send and you could hear ‘Duuuuudeeeee, he’s hot!’ coming out of my phone.

Luke started laughing and turning red, “You’re friend?” he asked scratching the back of his head and I nodded. He nodded back, “Well, um… yeah, I just wanted to let you know school starts at 8:00, I normally leave around 7:30 if you wanted to catch a ride? Or the bus comes at 7:45 if you want to catch that?”

I laughed, “I’ll leave with you, the first day will be awkward enough let alone me taking the bus with a bunch of strangers.”

“Alright then, we have 2 showers if you wanted to take one in the morning, and what do you want to have for breakfast?” Luke asked.

“Aww, you’re going to make me breakfast.” I lightly pushed him.

“Yeah, it’ll be your first day technically and I figured it’d be nice. So what do you want?”

“Doesn’t matter, anything’s good.” I gave him a smile and he nodded, then looked at my phone giving me another nod before leaving my room. “So what do you think?” I spoke back in my phone even though I already heard her response.

“He is gorgeous dude!” She yelled, “And his voice makes him even hotter! I keep forgetting Australians have accents!”

I doubled back laughing, “Ohmygod Tina!” We went on talking for about an hour longer, I told her about how it was like down here, and that Luke was in a band and that he was the singer which Tina wasn’t surprised about.

“Well Tina, I’m going to take a shower now and head to bed. So I will call you at the same time tomorrow?”

“Of course Kammy!! And I’ll make sure I’m awake just for you!”

“Well, don’t I feel special.” I smiled. “Goodnight babe!”

“Good night boo!” and we both hung up.

After a good 30 minute shower I got dressed and ready for bed. Liz wasn’t home from work yet but Luke was still awake. I poked my head into his bedroom.

“Hey.” Luke said looking over at the door when I opened it.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for taking me in.” I looked down at him. He had his legs sprawled out with his hands behind his head, but after I said that he sat up.

“Hey, no no. It’s my pleasure. I’ve never had another person living in my house that was family.” He looked up at me with a grin on his face.

“Thank you Luke. Really.” I smiled back at his as he got off his bed and walked towards me.

He opened his long arms and pulled me in for a hug. It was nice because it wasn’t one of those awkward hugs. It was a hug that needed no words to be said. We stood there for a good 5 minutes just hugging each other until he pulled back with his hands on my shoulder. “If you ever need to talk, about your parents, about your friends, school, boysssssss.” He said holding out the s as I hit him softly.

“Thanks.” I looked up at him, going into his chest for another hug while one small tear slid down my face. I pulled back smiling lightly and Luke wiped the tear off my face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter. How are you guys liking this story so far?! Leave some comments :*


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came faster than I wanted it to, but I got up anyways and got ready. Before I left my room I put on my leather bracelet along with a couple of gold rings.

[I walked](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryns_first_day_school/set?id=135939122) down the stairs with my gray beanie in hand wearing a Blink-182 shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and my black combat boots greeted by the smell of pancakes, “Mmm that smells good.” I spoke making Luke jump. 

“Oh hey, good morning. I didn’t realize you were up yet.” He said continuing on flipping the pancakes. 

“I got up about 20 minutes ago.” I told him looking at the clock which read 7:15. 

“Seriously? And you’re already ready?”

“Yes?” I paused. “And that surprises you why?” I grabbed one of the pancakes he had put on the table. 

“Cause most of the girls I know takes at least an hour to get ready.”

“Well, I guess I’m not most girls.” Taking a bite of the pancake. “You make good pancakes, they’re fluffy.” I smiled

“Why thank you.” He smiled back as his phone started to ring. “1 sec.” He pointed at his phone then answering. “Hey… yeah… well duh…” and he walked into the other room.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the butter and went to one of the drawers and grabbed a knife. “Hey, sweetie. Ready for your first day of school?” I turned around and saw Liz. 

“Hi, good morning. I guess I’m as ready as I can be.” I smiled.

“You nervous?” She asked.

“Eh, I guess a little. But really, who wouldn’t be?” I spoke, bringing a coffee cup up to my lips.

Liz nodded. “Where’s Luke?” She asked walking over to the coffee machine.

“He’s on the phone with someone in the other room.” I responded. 

“Oh, I see.” She poured herself a cup of coffee and started to the back porch. “Well good luck at school today, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Tell Luke the same for me?” She gave me a small hug, smiled and I nodded, returning the smile.

“Thank you Liz.”

I sat down on a stool connected to the island in the kitchen, placed down my coffee cup and put butter on my pancakes and poured syrup on them.

After I had finished 2 pancakes Luke [came back](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/9xg8b6-l.jpg) in the kitchen with a change of clothes. “Sorry about that, it was a mate from my band having a bad hair day.” Luke rolled his eyes as I laughed. He was wearing a Vans t-shirt with a red flannel along with a pair of black skinny jeans and black Vans. “Well, it’s almost 7:30. We should get going, and I need to take you to the office so you can get your schedule so we don’t have much time.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” I spoke getting off of the stool, grabbing my black backpack and heading out the door. Luke grabbed a couple pancakes and did the same, grabbing his keys and a gray over the shoulder bag as well and we hopped in his car. I sat back against the passenger’s seat looking out the window up at the sky. I hope this day goes well.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke and [I arrived to](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryns_first_day_school/set?id=135939122) the school about 5 minutes later. “So this is the school.” Luke gestured to the building in front of us.

“Obviously.” I laughed.

“Alright Miss Sassy, you can get out of my car now.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” I unbuckled my seat belt, grabbing my bag and getting out of his car. I put my backpack on and looked around the front of the school as Luke slid up next to me.

“Like it?” He smiled. I couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Now you’re laughing at me. What did I do to deserve this?” He threw his fists in the air.

“And I thought I was a drama queen!”

Luke scoffed at me and threw his “hair” over his shoulder huffing and I shoved him to the side.

“Now who might I ask is this?” an unfamiliar voice appeared behind us but Luke obviously knew who he was because he rolled his eyes.

“This is Kamryn, she’s my cousin from the states.” Luke explained as we both turned around.

There were 2 boys standing in front of us. “Ooo good, she’s a cousin.” One of boy's raised his eyebrows at me as Luke hit his shoulder. “Ow! Hey, what was that for?!”

“For being an idiot.” He turned to me, “That is Calum, and this is Michael.” He first pointed to the boy he just hit and then to the other boy. I nodded at both of them. “She’s from the US.” Luke explained.

“Ah, an American girl.” Calum spoke.

“Well, I mean I am from the US, so what else would I be.” I blurted back and Luke laughed as Calum looked taken back.

Luke looked down at his watch, “We have to get going, I have to take Kam to the office then show her to her classes. So I’ll see you guys later.”

“Oh nonsense, we’ll come too. It’s not like we have anything else to do.” Calum said walking pass us.

\-------------

 

I looked down at my schedule to see I had Math first then Gym followed by Anatomy and then a free period before lunch. Then after lunch was Economics, English and ending the day with another free period. Seems like a pretty good schedule than I usually get, I only got one free period at my old school. I got a little sad thinking of my old school and all my friends.

“Hey you alright? Something wrong with your schedule, we could get it changed?” Luke asked.

I looked up at him, “No, my schedules perfect. It’s just…” I paused looking down, “I miss all my friends, and my old school.”

Luke brought me in for a hug holding the back of my head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s something I’ll just have to get over.” I wiped my eyes looking up.

Luke gave me a small smile, “What does your schedule look like?” He asked and I handed him the paper. He nodded a couple times before looking over at me. “We only have Math and English.”

“Oh, let me see!” Calum snatched the paper out of Luke’s hand. “Gym, your first free period and English.”

‘I am so sorry’ Luke mouthed towards me as we both laughed.

“What so funny?” Calum glanced over at us and Luke just shook his head.

I took the paper from Calum and turned to Michael who hasn’t said one word this whole time.  “Are you in any of my classes?” I asked handing him my schedule.

Michael looked at me first then down at the paper now in his hands. He started nodding his head, handing me back the paper. “So?” I looked at him. “Anything?”

He nodded his head again then finally spoke, “All of them except first free period and I have World History.”

“So you’d be a good one to show me around?” I asked him.

His eyes darted up to mine, pausing as I gave him a little smile, “Yeah, of course.”

“Great.” I smiled as he returned one.

“Alright, now that we got this all squared away let’s get to class.” Luke said just as the bell rang. “Well looks like we’ll have to anyways. Come on Kam.” I nodded falling into step beside him while Michael and Calum walked behind us. I looked around noticing everyone looking at me and I could feel myself turn red.

“Hey,” Luke looked down at me squeezing my shoulder. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

I smiled at him walking for a bit longer before we turned into a math room. “You can take Calum’s seat in between Michael and I.”

“Hey! No no no, where am I going to sit?” Calum crossed his arms.

“You can sit behind her, there are plenty of empty seats.” Luke told him, Calum shook his head.

“You’re lucky she’s hot.” I heard Calum whisper in Luke’s ears as Luke rolled his eyes.

Calum took the seat diagonally behind Luke so I took that as a queue to sit in front of him and Michael took his seat next to me. “Sorry.” I told Calum but he just laughed and nodded.

“It’s no worries. Really.” He said.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student I would like to introduce.” The teacher said and everyone’s heads turned toward me. The teacher nodded to me gesturing me to come to the front of the room.

I reluctantly got out of my seat and moved to the front of the class with my hands in my back pockets giving a small smile to everyone in the classroom. “Everyone, this is Kamryn Louis. She just transferred here from the United States.” The teacher told everyone as I ran my fingers through my hair. She turned to me and whispered, “Do you have anyone here to show you around? I could have one of the students help you?” She asked.

“Uh, Luke is my cousin so he’s showing me around a bit, and then Michael is in most of my classes so he was going to help me around too.” I explained to her. She nodded and then told me I could sit back down so I gladly took my seat.

45 minutes later the teacher dismissed everyone to their next class and the four of us walked around the halls a bit showing me all the different classrooms.

“So we have gym now, Luke you can go to Art, we got Kamryn.” Calum spoke

“Don’t lose her.” Luke told the both of them.

“Luke, how in the hell are they going to lose me?” I started laughing. “We’ve got the same class, it’s not like they’re dropping me off at the science rooms instead of the gym.”

“Well, we _could_ do that.” Calum said laughing.

“Well, I’m not that oblivious to my surroundings. I’m sure I’ll be able to tell what is and isn’t a gymnasium.”

Luke shook his head laughing. “Well, take care of her, my mom will kill me if she doesn’t have a good day.”

“Oh, she’ll have a good day with us.” Calum winked at Luke and turned heading to the gym with Michael and I.

During gym I sat on the bleachers with Michael because I didn’t have any clothes to change into and the gym teacher dismissed me for the first gym class. “So why aren’t you doing gym?” I asked Michael.

He shrugged, “I don’t know, some days I don’t feel like doing gym so I just sit here on my phone.”

I nodded slightly, and looked at him out of the corner of my eye there was something about him that I couldn’t place. We sat there for a bit talking about the school. I asked him his opinion on Australia to see if Luke was just saying this place was really nice just to make me feel comfortable, but Michael said the same thing he did.

The rest of the day went on like that, me getting introduced in front of the class, talking to Michael, Calum and Luke, getting the insights on the people, teachers and classes. During lunch I kept getting stared at which I wasn’t surprised about, but after a while I realized I wasn’t getting most of the stares; Luke was. I guess he was a bit of a deal in school.

I got introduced to a couple of Luke’s other buddies Jonny, Rian, and Damien who were in a band but not the one Luke was in. After lunch Luke brought me down to the Economics classroom and told me that the guys and he would meet me back here after class.

Economics was slow and awkward, I didn’t know anyone in there except Rian who I had met earlier but he was on the other side of the room. English went the same as Math but in the English classroom the desks were paired in groups of 3 but Luke was able to bring up a separate desks so I could join him and the boys.

English finished and I was getting ready to walk with Michael to free period when Luke came up to me and told me to meet him by his car when class ends and I nodded.

Michael and I sat in the free period on our phones when Michael spoke up, “We normally can leave school during this period and go home.”

“I figured, that’s the same way it was at my old school.” I said nodding.

“I usually go to my friend Ashton’s house now and spend a couple hours there, do you wanna come?” Michael looked over at me.

“Um, I’m not sure if I can, I told Luke I’d meet him at his car after this.” I looked down twiddling my fingers.

Michael laughed, “Don’t worry, I can text him and tell him we’re going to Ashton’s. That’s probably where you were going to head anyways.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we have band rehearsal today so I kind of figured he was going to take you to check us out.” Michael stopped the sentence quick avoiding my eye contact. “Not check us out out,” Michael started blushing a bit, “I meant view our band.” He scratched the back of his neck causing me to laugh at what he said.

“I knew what you meant.” I smiled a little, then coming to realization. “Oh! You’re in his band?”

Michael looked confused. “Yeah? He didn’t tell you?”

“I never really asked.” Then wondering why I didn’t ask. “So it’s you, Luke and Ashton?”

“And Calum. Luke’s lead vocals and guitar, I’m lead guitar, Calum’s bass and Ashton’s drums.” Michael explained to me.

“Well then, we going?” I asked.

“Yeah, let’s go. Let me text Luke and Cal quickly.” He said and we walked out of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

 “Can I call you Mikey? Michael just sounds so formal, it’s weird.” I asked out of the blue looking over at him.

“Uh, Mikey?” He paused for a second, “Yeah I guess so, why not.” He said as he continued scanning the road. We were on our way to Ashton’s house and Mikey gave me a short tour of some places that were around.

\---------------

“Eyy yo Ashton!” Mikey yelled as we stepped into Ashton’s house.

“I’m downstairs!” I heard Ashton yell back.

“Alright! Come on, he’s downstairs.”

“Well he sure isn’t upstairs.” I laughed.

“That sass.” Mikey laughed back as he led me to the basement. The basement was big, it had an entire drum set, a couple amps, a T.V, a couch and some chairs scattered around the room. There was a curly blonde haired boy sitting on the stool behind the drum set.

“Hey Ashton, this is Kamryn, she’s Luke cousin.”

I gave him a small wave, “Hi.”

“Why hello there.” He gave me a cheeky grin. “Luke’s cousin huh?”

“Yeah, from America. She had to move down here.” Mikey told Ashton.

“For how long?” Ashton looked up at me from his stool.

“Until the end of the school year, then I’m going back to the States for college.” I told him and he nodded.

“Unless you like it so much here and you stay.” He smiled and gave me a wink.

“Haha, yeah. We’ll see.” I shook my head laughing, “So how good’s your band?” I asked picking up one of Ashton’s drum sticks and twirled them around my fingers.

“We’re alright.” Mikey told me.

“Alright? How about pretty damn good! What the hell’s wrong with you Mike?” Ashton laughed standing up and walked over to what appeared to be a mini fridge. “You want anything? I have some soda… uh… water?”

“Water’s fine.” He tossed it to me and I caught it. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He smiled and walked back to his stool. “So Mike, guitar?”

“Yep, let’s get started.” Mikey said picking up his guitar. I moved back towards one of the couches sitting on it sipping my water listening to them play.

About 50 minutes later Luke and Calum had made their way down the stairs and they all did a couple covers before ending around 6 o’clock. I said bye to the boy’s then Luke drove me back to the house. We all ate dinner then I went to my room and decided to watch some Bones on Netflix.

There was a small knock on my door before Liz poked her head in. “Your aunt called me saying she had just shipped out your things. They should be here around either Saturday or Sunday.” She smiled.

“Thanks Liz, and I really mean it, thanks for taking me in.” [I gave her a slight smile](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=137164046).

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad to have gotten the opportunity to have you live with us, let alone meet you.” She walked over to me and sat on the bed. “You know, when my sister told me she was moving to America, at first I didn’t believe her, but then one day she upped and left.” I nodded to allow her to continue but all she did was grab my hand, smile and left out the room.

A couple minutes later, there was another knock on the door. “Yes?” I answered and Luke walked into the room.

“Whatcha watching?” he spoke sitting down on my bed.

“Bones.” I told him leaning back on my headrest. Noticing the confusion Luke was showing I decided to explain the show. “Forensic Anthropologist and an FBI Agent solve crimes together.”

“Ooo, sounds interesting. Mind if I watch with you?”

I patted down on my mattress and Luke sat down. We ended up being wrapped up in a couple blankets leaning against my headrest watching 4 episodes before a wonderful message popped up on my Xbox.

 **Are you still watching Bones?**  
Continue Watching  
Back to Browser

 “Are you kidding me?!” I threw my head into my pillow before groaning.

“Where’s your controller?” Luke asked and I pointed over to the chair about 5 feet away from us, “Now why would you put it so far away?”

I shrugged, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Well, I guess this would then be a good time to go to bed.” I looked over at my clock and noticed the time said 11:00 so I nodded. “Alright, well. I will see you in the morning. Good night.” Luke smiled.

“Good night.”

\----------------------

Just like Liz said, the boxes my aunt sent came on Saturday, “Luke hunny! Can you come out and help us with these?”

Luke popped his head out the window before coming outside. “Anything in particular you want me to carry in?”

[I shrugged looking over](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=137190312) to Liz before she pointed to boxes lying on the sidewalk. Luke nodded and proceeded back and forth from the house. After every box was put either in or outside of my room we had a short lunch before I went up to my room to unpack. Luke helped me a bit but when I went to the bathroom and came back he was gone. I ignored it and continued unpacking until I noticed my box of stuffed animals was gone.

“Hey Luke? Have you see-” I knocked on his door and let myself in to see him practically engulfed in all my animals. I laughed, “What the hell are you doing and why did you kidnap all my animals?”

You could hear a muffle coming from underneath it all. “All the penguins, they all love me. They whispered in my ear and told me to save them from you.”

“Excuse me? From the looks of it, my penguins need to be saved from you.” I started grabbing the penguins and ran back to my room.

“You can’t save them all!” I heard Luke holler from his bedroom. I ran back to his room to find him now laying on top of the rest of them. I hopped on his bed and started to tickle him.

“Hey! That’s. Not. Fair.” Luke yelled in between his laughing. “OK. OK!” I stopped tickling him and he handed me back my penguins. “If you don’t have all your penguins tomorrow, don’t come looking for me.” He put his hands up, panting.

“Oh, I’ll know exactly where to look Hemmings.” I said pointing at him before grabbing the rest of my penguins and bringing them back to my room.

Luke popped his head back in. “Take another one of my penguins and I will have you for breakfast.” I looked over at him. He put his hands up again before sitting on my bed.

“Favorite animal?” Luke asked picking my penguin beanie baby up. I nodded. “Me too.” He smiled, “Guess we have a lot in common.”

“Penguins and we both pierced our lips? That’s a lot?” I laughed.

“We have one of the same shirts. And we have the same taste in music.” He pointed over at my Blink-182 and Nirvana poster. “Any other favorite bands?” I nodded again reaching over to my draw pulling out a number of CD cases. Luke nodded this time naming off a couple of bands. “Arctic Monkeys, All Time Low, You Me at Six… Chevelle, ooo a good one.” He looked up at me smiling then looked through the rest of them. “We do have the same taste in music, like almost identical.”

“We are family.” I nudged him.

“I can see that.” He smiled, “Oh, hey! My band has a concert tomorrow night if you wanted to go to it? Or well… No, it’s not a question. You are coming.”

I looked over at him after putting back the CD’s, “Yes, Luke. Of course I would love to go to your concert. Thanks for asking.”

He smirked, “You are very welcome.” He threw a penguin at me before exiting my room. “The boy’s and I are going for breakfast tomorrow morning. Care to join?”

“Thank you Luke for actually asking me,” I threw him a skeptical look before accepting the invite.

“Great, see you tomorrow morning!” Luke said before disappearing down the hall.

[I looked around my room with everything now](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=137194962) in it and it actually almost looked like my old room. Just with a bit more space. I had all my posters up, my purple Japanese comforter and pillows, my penguin pillow and pillow pet.

With everything in place it started to feel a bit more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Aweh, Luke's such a cutie. Let me know if you like all this! Just comment and let me know (:


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came around quicker than I wanted it too, I was exhausted from unpacking and rearranging.

“Come on Kam, we have to meet the guys in like 10 minutes.” Luke said outside my door.

“Don’t worry, I’m almost done.” My voice muffled from my pillow.

Luke opened my door, “10 minutes Kamryn and you’re not even out of bed.”

I groaned as Luke grabbed my legs in attempt to pull me off my bed. “I swear, if you pull me an inch I will kick you so hard.” I yelled as Luke pulled me almost completely off my bed. “LUKE!”

“8 minutes!” Luke yelled running out my door and down the stairs.

“That boy…” I whispered. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my white cropped long sleeved shirt with my leather jacket, picked up a pair of black skinny jeans and my black boots. After changing into them and putting my bracelet and rings on I walked down the stairs.

“Happy.” I threw [out my hands and gave a little twirl.](http://www.polyvore.com/breakfast_with_boys/set?id=137202592&lid=3977975)

Luke looked over at the clock, “Wow… that was fast.”

“Well you did give me 8 minutes, but it doesn’t take me that long to put on pieces of clothing. Are we gunna get going?” I asked and Luke nodded opening the door allowing me to walk out the door.

\--------------

“Oh my god, no! Are you kidding me?!” Ashton yelped looking down at his shirt. “Damn french fry!”

Everyone was laughing at Ashton because he missed his mouth and dropped a french fry covered in ketchup on his white shirt.

“Well, if you didn’t miss your mouth you wouldn’t have ketchup on your shirt!” Calum laughed.

“You’re lucky the ketchup is next to Kamryn or else you’d have ketchup on you.” Ash threatened.

“Can I get you anything else?” The waiter asked stepping up to the table.

“Saved by the waiter.” I whispered to Calum laughing. I looked down at my plate that once had a spinach omlette and home fries but now empty before shaking my head. The rest of the boys did the same asking for a check before the waiter left.

“So, you’re coming to our concert tonight right?” Mikey turned towards me and asked.

I nodded finishing off the rest of my juice, “Of course, I said I would, didn’t I?” Mikey then nodded and smiled. “What time is it at?”

“Yeah, you better give her a time so she can actually be ready by the specified time.” Luke rolled his head in my direction and I shoved him.

“I only took 5 minutes to dress! I had a long day yesterday.” I explained.

Luke and I bickered a bit before Calum spoke up. “We’re preforming at 7:30, but we’re arriving there around 5 to set things up and do a couple sound checks.”

 “Well don’t worry. I’ll probably be ready before then anyways.”

“Good, cause I’m not waiting for you.”

“Jeez, thanks Luke.”

“No problem.” He gave me a nudge.

Before we knew it, it was quarter to 5, [I was already dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=135968162) and waiting on Luke. “You know, for someone who was so insistent on me being ready for 5, it’s a surprise that you aren’t ready yet.” I said twirling one of my rings around my finger. I had a shirt on that said ‘I wear band tees as a form of mating call’, ripped jeans, and light blue Aztec vans.

“You aren’t the one that’s going to be looked at for a couple of hours by a hundred or so people.” Luke said with a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth.

“Awwww, Lukey, you’re worried about how you look. So cute.” I puffed my lip out at him.

He threw me a skeptical look before going back into the bathroom. I continued spinning a ring around my finger until Luke ushered me out the front door. “Alright, alright, alright, let’s go.”

“If you end up being late, that is alllll your fault. Not mine.” I told him.

“Pshh, like anyone would believe you.”

I threw my hair behind my shoulder, “Of course they would.” I grinned.

Luke started laughing and turned on the radio. He had a CD in so it started playing “Hello Brooklyn” by All Time Low.

“Dude!” I screamed. “I love this song!” I turned up the volume significantly higher and started singing.

“This city is so pretty  
Under moonlit skies we'll be hanging like a cigarette  
So stunning start runnin'  
Tonight's like a knife would you cut me with your kiss?”

Luke looked over at me and started laughing but once the chorus started he was boasting just as loud as me.

“Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA  
Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?  
Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA  
Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll we can let go  
Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world.”

The end of the song came just as we pulled up to the venue.

“Wow. That was a short ride.” I said stepping out of his car.

“Yeah, it’s not that far from the house.” We were in the back alley opening up the back of Luke’s car just as Ashton pulled up with Calum riding shot gun and Mikey in the back.

“You know, you have quite the voice.” Luke whispered to me.

That made me burst laughing. “Me, having a singing voice. Ha!”

“I’m serious.” Luke said laughing as well. “You are family, I’m not surprised you got my singing voice.” He smiled.

I shook my head as the rest of the boys walked over towards us. Calum was holding his bass, Michael holding his guitar and Ashton lugging his drum kit. “Need a little help?” I asked Ashton. He shook his head but I grabbed a couple parts anyway.

“Thanks, but I got it.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I was doing anything productive anyways.” I gave him a small smile and he returned one.

They finished setting up everything around 5:45 and was starting their sound check. Even though most the time they were fooling around saying random lyrics, starting to play random songs, I could tell they were pretty good.

About an hour later they boys stopped playing and went to head into the lounge area. There was a bar in the far back of the room and on the other side was the stage. Past a door by the bar opened up to another room which held numerous of tables so I was guessing that was the restaurant portion of the building. Luke introduced me to a couple of people. The boys got a couple pats on the back and some saying “good luck.”

“I’m guessing you’ve played here before?” I asked Mikey.

He nodded, “The owner lets us play here a bit. He liked the attention we bring his business. May be small business right now but with each concert we’re gaining more and more people.” He smiled looking over at me.

“Well that’s good.” I smiled at Mikey and he gave me a grin back. I looked around as more and more people started entering the venue.

7 o’clock came around and the boys and I started heading to the back room again. They were all fooling around again making jokes and jumping on the couches.

Once it was time for the boys to go out Luke came up to me, “You can stay back here and watch from the side or you could head out to the crowd? I can have one of the guards make you a spot up front?” He said putting his guitar strap around his neck.

“Um… I think I’ll be fine right here. Thanks though.” I smiled. He nodded heading out to the stage. “Good luck!”

Luke and the boys all threw me smiles and continued to the stage. I stood over on the side of the stage behind one of the curtains so I could see the boys. I looked through the crowd and recognized a couple kids from school. I noticed that they had locked the doors because they had a full room. Sure they could have let in maybe 10 more people but the room was pretty much completely filled.

“Hey!” I heard Luke’s voice through the speakers. “How is everyone doing tonight?!” The crowds roared. “That’s great! I’m Luke!”

“I’m Calum!”

“Michael!”

“I’m Ashton!”

“And we’re 5 Seconds of Summer! We hope all of you enjoy tonight!” Luke spoke and the crowd screamed.

They played a couple songs of they wrote and a couple covers including Teenage Dream, Check Yes Juliet, I Miss You and a couple others.

Luke was the first one off the stage, I ran up to him and gave him a hug. “You guys were great!”

He laughed, “Thanks! I figured you would like it.”

“Well I did!” The rest of the boys exited the stage.

“Not so bad huh?” Ashton wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

“Eh, could have been better.” I laughed pushing my shoulder into him. “You guys were great.” I looked at them all.

“Well, now the fun part.” Ashton spoke.

“Packing it all back up.” Calum huffed.

It was 9:30 by the time everything was all packed up and put in the cars.

“How about some frozen yogurt to top off a great night?” Calum asked clapping his hands together.

“OoooO, yeah. How bout it guys?” Mikey asked as well. I looked over at Luke and shrugged.

“We’re in. Ashton?”

“Does it even have to be asked! Mike, Calum. Car. Now!” Ashton said running to his car. “We’ll meet you two there!” and just like that, they were gone.

“Um… Which frozen yogurt place?” I asked looking at Luke again.

He laughing, “Don’t worry. I know which one they’re talking about. Get in the car.”

I laughed getting in the car, “You better.”

“I do, I do.” He smiled, putting the car in drive. I put the radio on. “You know, you really do have a great voice.”

I shook my head, “Well, now I know where I got it from.”

I glanced over at Luke who started laughing. “You should sing for us.”

I widened my eyes, “Are you kidding me? Hell no.”

“Ohhhh come on. At rehearsal tomorrow.”

“Nope. Not happening.”

“Okay, fine. Then at least sing some songs with us?”

I paused for a moment then sighed. “Really…” He nodded his head. “Fine, but I can’t tomorrow. I have homework I need to do and then I’m helping your mom with a couple of stuff around the house.”

“Oh, you can help her later.”

“Nuhuh. I told her tomorrow.”

Luke threw me a sad puppy dog face. “Pweaseee.”

“Luke, I promise, I will. Just not tomorrow.” I reassured him.

He threw his head back in defeat, “Fine, but you better.” I nodded so he smiled.

We pulled up to a tiny shop area where they had a couple clothing stores, some jewelry and then a frozen yogurt shop. Just like Luke said, the boys were sitting on Ashton’s hood.

“Wow, it took you both long enough. What, was there a whale blocking the road?” Calum laughed jumping off Ashton’s hood.

“Yeah, huge one. We had to take a detour.” I said climbing out of the car.

Luke shook his head laughing, “Well, we’re here now. Let’s get some ice cream.” Calum nodded his head and started off to the building.

“It’s not ice cream!” Ashton exclaimed. “It’s frozen yogurt!”

“Frozen yogurt, ice cream. Same thing.” Luke shrugged.

“No it’s not.” Ashton told Luke, they walked ahead bickering back and forth about that.

“They do that all the time.” Mikey leaned over and told me.

“Do they really?” I laughed. “What happens? Does someone declare they’re wrong or do they just break off when they finally get froyo?”

“They shut up once they get some.” Mikey reassured me opening the door letting me go passed him, I nodded thanking him before getting my bowl.

Once we had all gotten some froyo we walked back outside and sat on some picnic benches the place set up. I had gotten pomegranate and mango with tiny mango juice thingys, mango chunks, tiny cheesecake squares and some gummy worms.

Mikey leaned over the table and tried to take one of my worms. “Hey!” I smacked his hand away from my bowl. “Don’t you dare try snatching one of my gummys!”

“Yeah, if you trying doing that she’ll eat you for breakfast. Been warned by her myself.” Luke tapped his spoon in the air. I looked back towards Mikey and nodded my head.

“What did you do to get that warning?” Calum laughed asking Luke.

“Well… I stole one of Kam’s boxes that was sent from her old room, it was a pretty big box. It was filled, and I mean stuffed full with stuffed animals. They were all penguins except maybe 8 of them, and I completely covered myself in them all. A couple minutes later Kam came into my room in search for the box and saw me covered. She stole them back and threatened that if I ever take one of her penguins again that she would eat me for breakfast.” Luke explained while the boys laughed. “It’s not funny. I just wanted to be loved by penguins.” He swooned.

I shook my head laughing, “Too bad they don’t like you.”

“Oooo, my heart!” Luke clutched his heart falling into the table.

“Oh get over yourself Hemmings.”

“Harsh Louis, Harsh.” I shrugged as Luke rose back up.

Everyone finished their frozen yogurt and said goodbye. Luke and I went home and I gladly welcomed my bed and was happy to realize that I could sleep in tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> My longest chapter so far :D  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
> I can't wait for whats in store for you guys in the next couple of chapters!  
> Comment your opinions! I'm not getting much feedback and I'm not sure if this is good or not. Haha


	8. Chapter 8

*Two weeks later*

 

 

 

I was beginning to like it in Australia. It wasn’t just because it was beautiful, but everything here was great, the people, the places, food, and everything else.

School started sailing by, I was making a lot more friends thanks to Luke. The boys were getting more and more popular, gaining fans from all over Australia. I became best friends with the boys, they were hilarious, and the more I have been hanging out with them, the more I’ve started to feel like I’ve lived here all my life.

My thoughts on the boys? I admit, Mikey is my favorite. We hang out almost every day, we do everything together. Aside from Christina, Mikey is the only person who knows almost everything about me. Calum is hilarious, we always argue about pointless stuff to see who can argue better. Ashton’s the one who, no matter what, can make me smile. He is chalked full of jokes, and whenever he laughs I can’t not smile and laugh too. He’s the friend that has different laughs and they’re all contagious. And Luke, he doesn’t feel like a cousin anymore, I consider him my brother.

There’s one girl from school who I’ve become very good friends with. Her name’s Elysia and unlike me, she’s lived in Australia all her life, which didn’t surprise me. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes and is really tan. She is in 2 of my classes, my first free period and economics so thankfully I’m not awkwardly sitting alone in econ anymore. She loves to surf, when I’m not with Michael I’m with Elysia learning to surf or hanging in each other’s room.

\------------

“Have you ever thought about dyeing your hair completely purple? Not just half of it.” Mikey asked. [We were walking](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_ch/set?id=156249751) to our last free period, the day had gone slowly and I couldn’t wait to get out of school.

“My whole head?” I thought about it while he nodded his head. “I mean I guess? When I wanted purple in my hair at first I decided to do only half just in case I didn’t like it. I guess I never got around to doing the whole thing. Why?”

“Cause I wanted to dye my hair a different color again, and I was thinking about adding some purple steaks here and there. You’ve inspired me.” He responded.

“Again?” I questioned.

“Yeah, before this,” He pointed at his black hair, “I had blondish white. My natural color is blonde, like a dirty blonde but a bit more golden.”

“I never realized.” I laughed.

“Anyways, how about after we sign into free period we go to the store and get some hair dye?” Mikey suggested.

“You’re dyeing my hair?” I asked.

“Well, I mean if you can dye your own hair?” Mikey questioned.

I paused for a moment looking Mikey over, “Michael Gordon Clifford, I am trusting you with my life.” I shook my head nudging him.

“Good, because Kamryn Jane Louis I’m trusting you with mine as well.”

“Okay, well you’re doing mine first, cause if you fuck it up I’m fucking yours up too.”

“Well don’t worry. I’m a master at dyeing hair.” He reassured me.

“Good, you better be.” I gave him a serious look but he just laughed, draping his arm around my shoulder smiling at me and I couldn’t help but smile back.

We walked into the room, signed out and went to go get hair dye.

\------------

“Are you sure you’re doing this right?”

“I’m positive, now stop worrying.” Mikey said while he mushed the color in my hair.

We decided to do it in bathroom across from my room since it was pretty spacious.

“There. All done, now we just have to wait… 30 minutes. Wanna get started on mine?” Mikey stepped back.

I got up out of the chair, “Alright Clifford, what do you want?”

“A couple highlights here and there.” He said pointing at various parts of his hair.

“Alrighty then. This shouldn’t take too long.” I took the brush with the color and separated his hair as I put the color on. Within 5 minutes I was all done.

“Done already?”

I laughed, “Yeah, you don’t have much hair. Oh, wait a second…” I went over to the color bowl and scooped my finger in it. “I missed a small spot, right… there!” I smudged the color from my finger all down the side of his face and bolted down the stairs to the living room.

Mikey was right on my tail but I ran around the table faster and pushed a chair in front of him to slow him.

“Kamryn! You’re going to get it!”

“Not if you can’t catch me Clifford!” I laughed but just as I turned my head to see where he was there was purple dye on my face and a laughing Michael Clifford standing in front of me.

Mikey stood smirking as he grabbed my waist. “I gotcha.”

I pushed his shoulder playfully, squeezing out of his grip and walked over to the kitchen sink. “You better help get this off me.”

“If you get it off of me.” Mikey said walking over towards me.

“Come here.” I grabbed a paper towel and wet it, wiping his nose and basically his whole cheek. ”There. Now get mine off.” I said as I handed him a new paper towel.

“Don’t move or I’ll poke you in the eye.” I started shaking my head back and forth. Mikey started laughing, “Stop moving.”

He grabbed my face to stop me from moving and that wasn’t the only thing that stopped moving. It felt like my whole heart stopped beating. He moved the towel wiping off the dye slowly as I looked into his bright green eyes, “All gone.” He smiled gently.

His hand was still holding my face. I hadn’t noticed I was holding my breath until Luke called out my name.

I detached my eyes from Michael’s, his hand dropping from my face and looking towards the living room, “We’re in the kitchen!”

We heard Luke drop his bag on a table, then he walked into the kitchen and pointed towards our hair, “Um? Dyeing your hair again Michael?”

“Yeah, I’m just adding a couple strips of purple here and there.”

“And you?” Luke looked over at me.

“Completing the look finally.” I laughed gesturing to my whole head.

Luke nodded, “I was wondering if you were going to.” He laughed.

\---------

I took a shower once it was time to get the dye out of my hair, Michael only put his head in the sink and rinsed it that way. With my long hair… Hell, I wasn’t even going to attempt it in a sink.

I got dressed and blow dried my hair straight and went downstairs.

“Not bad, not bad.” Mikey laughed.

“I could say the same to you.” I walked over and examined his hair. “I think I did a pretty good job.” I smiled.

“And I think I did a pretty good job, told you I would didn’t I?”

“I guess so Clifford, I guess so.” I smiled at him.

“Mike, we have to get going.” Luke said walking in the living room from the bathroom.

“Band practice.” Mikey shrugged.

“I know.” I laughed and smiled up at him. From that moment on it felt like something was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Fun Fact  
> I absolutely love love love loveddd writing this chapter.  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments down below :*


	9. Chapter 9

“So what do you want to do right now?” [I asked as I looked](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_ch/set?id=156249751) over [at Elysia.](http://www.polyvore.com/eylsia_ch/set?id=156250551) After Luke and Michael left, I called up Elysia because we had planned earlier in the day to hangout after Mikey had finished my hair.

“I’m not sure. But seriously Kam, I am loving your hair!” She squealed running her fingers in my hair in enjoyment. “You should have gone all purple the first time you dyed it. Just saying.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time.” I looked over at her laughing.

“So you did Mike’s hair too, how did it come out?”

“It came out pretty good.” I said smiling. “He looked pretty good. “ I said looking down smiling to myself.

“Ohhhh. He looked pretty good?” Elysia’s eyes lit up as she gave me a grin that said ‘you’re telling me everything now’.

I tried dismissing that, “Yeah, but what’s good is how good mine came out.” I grinned at her hoping she’d leave it alone, but if that truly happened I more than likely would have been dreaming.

And I was right, “You are not diverting that. Come on. Spill.” She turned her body towards mine inching in closer waiting for me to talk.

“I… I… I don’t know. What’s there to say?” I looked everywhere but her face. I have no idea what was happening. What I was feeling. It was all so weird.

“Oh come on. Do you like Michael or not? It’s as simple as that.” Elysia looked at me with intense eyes.

I looked over at her, unsure myself, “I’m not sure. I mean he’s like one of my best friends.”

“Yeah, a best friend you have feelings for. Come on Kam, it’s kind of obvious.” She said giving a face that said welllll.

My eyes darted towards hers. “It’s obvious?! How in the hell could I make something like that obvious when not even I know?” I gaped in slight horror.

“Well, right when you said that he looked good for one.”

“So? I say you look good. Doesn’t mean I have a crush on you.”

“But you do, so.” She grinned widely. I pushed her arm a bit. “But in all seriousness, it was how you said it. With that amazement in your voice and crap.”

I looked down fiddling with my fingers. I mean I could see how I’d like Mikey. He’s hilarious, a really good listener, and I mean really good listener. I literally can tell him anything and he’d listen with open ears and give me any feedback that I need. I mean he’s Michael and yeah, he is really attractive, his greens eyes are gorgeous and I admit, I’ve gotten ‘lost in them’ as you could say because at some points his eyes would be so mesmerizing. But don’t even get me started about his laugh, it’s just- oh my god what am I talking about. I shook my head. He’s my best friend. “We’re just friends Ellie.” I laughed out loud shaking my head again.

“Yeah, just friends my ass.” Elysia stared at me with intent eyes.

“So are we actually going to do something, or are we just going to sit here and talk about me? I know everyone looooooves talking about me.” I grinned leaning into Elysia.

“You wish!” Ellie laughed pushing me off her shoulders. “Alright then, what do you want to do?”

I thought in my head. I’m still unfamiliar with everything around here, and the places to go, but I wanted to do something today I have never done. “Let’s get a tattoo.” I twisted my head over to meet Elysia’s shocked eyes.

“A tattoo? How in the hell did you think of that?!” She asked me while I just shrugged. “Well then, I know a pretty good tattoo parlor that’s only about an hour away from here. If you’re really up to it?”

“The question is, are you up to it?” I smirked at Elysia. I’ve always had a knack for doing crazy and impulsive things, and I guess this was one of these moments. I acted the same way when I got my lip pierced. One day I just woke up and was like, ‘you know, I want my lip pierced.’ So Christina came with me and 30 minutes after that I had my lip pierced, and it was the same thought process that led me to dye my hair as well.

Elysia looked at me for a couple seconds before smiling, “Well, we’re both 18. Let’s do this.” And we both got in her car, got money, [I changed quickly](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_ch/set?id=156255181) and headed out to the tattoo parlor.

An hour later and we were there. I stood outside the tattooing room in the building and looked around at all the tattoos this place has done in the past. Some of them were unbelievable, there was one guy with an entire tiger on his back that was colored in. Another one was an angel with her hands in her hands that was propped on her knees, and one next to that picture with a dragon that spiraled up a man’s arm starting from his thumb going all the way up his arm that ended with the dragons face spitting out fire across his upper back.

“Do you girls have any idea of what you both would like?” Asked a woman who was sitting behind a counter.

Elysia nodded her head as I casually glanced over at a picture of a butterfly before smiling and nodding my head as well.

An hour and 20 minutes passed until both of our tattoos were done. We finished paying and got directions about how we should care for our tattoos and help them heal properly.

“So what’d you end up getting?” I glanced over at [Elysia’s wrist](http://www.polyvore.com/masquerade_masks_mask_kids/thing?context_id=4005590&context_type=lookbook&id=121745929).

She unwrapped the bandage around her wrist and revealed a lotus flower that was pink petals fading out to white and 3 green leaves at the bottom. “What about you?” She asked.

I was wearing a tank top so I pushed the strap down my arm and took the band aid off revealing [two butterflies outlined in black](http://www.polyvore.com/awesome_cool_tattoos_their_meanings/thing?context_id=4005622&context_type=lookbook&id=120331090). I smiled at her reaction to it.

We got home a couple hours later after we grabbed dinner. I was excited to see the boys reactions because only 2 of them have tattoos so far. Calum, who has like four already or something, and then Mikey has some, not sure how many but a couple.

Elysia dropped me off and drove off as I waved. It was already dark so I put my sweater back on because it got a bit chilly. I found out no one was home as I called out for either Luke or Liz. There was a note on the end table by the door from Liz. It read:

‘Won’t be home tonight, working overtime. There’s dinner in the fridge. Luke do the laundry. Love you both. Mom.’

As I read mom I got butterflies, I’ve never been close to considering anyone my mother since mine passes, but with Liz… I’m starting to feel like I can.

Apparently Luke hasn’t been home yet because there was still a pile of laundry in the side room so I decided to text him where he was.

It was about 11pm so I walked to my room and changed for bed. Right as I got under my covers Luke texted.

**Staying at Michaels tonight. I’ll pick you up for school at 7:30. Be ready.**

I shook my head laughing as I dismissed his text and got up to lock the doors. I made sure my alarm was set before I feel asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

School today went pretty fast, a lot of people commented on my hair but no one’s seen mine or Elysia’s tattoo yet. It was Friday, thank god, so the band, [Elysia](http://www.polyvore.com/elysia_ch_10/set?id=156254398) and [I decided](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_ch_10/set?id=156254002) to go bowling. I used to bowl all the time and for some reason Christina and I stopped one day, and just never went again. That was about 3 or 4 years ago?

“You all ready to get your ass kicked!” Calum hollered as all walked into the bowling alley.

“Yeah right, I could take you any day and beat you.” Luke laughed walking up to the front desk.

We all got shoes, paid and headed over to our lane.

“So teams?” Mikey asked looking at everyone.

Luke shrugged, “Cal, Ash and Elysia, then you, me and Kamryn?” Mikey nodded at him and put everyone names on the computer set up.

“Okay, Cal is up first, the Luke, Ashton, Kam, Elysia and then me. All good?” Mikey looked at all of us again looking for approval. Everyone nodded and the game began.

“Watch how this is done everyone.” Calum stretched his arms way up high then clapped his hands grabbing a bowling ball he had picked. He wiggled his butt a little before raising the ball and released it.

He knocked over 5 pins, “Oh come on Mr. ‘Watch How This Is Done.’ I agreed to be on your team cause you claimed you were good!” Ashton said laughing at Calum.

“It takes me a bit to warm up…” He spoke as he grabbed another ball and hit 3 other pins for a total of 8.

It went back and forth until my turn. I got up and walked to the bowling balls picking up an 11 pound purple swirled ball. Angling myself up with the pins and steadied myself then walked up with the ball in my hand pulling it back and rolled it down the lane.

The ball hit the pins in the most perfect way that cleared all the pins from the lane. The monitor above was flashing with a giant X and my name underneath.

“Steeeeeerike!” You could hear Luke yelling as I spun around and jumped on a clapping Michael wrapping my legs around his waist screaming.

“Yes!” I laughed, still hanging on Michael’s body hugging him. I leaned backwards, face to face with him. “I got a strike Mikey!”

He laughed holding onto me, “I know you did, I saw.” He said now grinning looking into my eyes as I looked back at his.

“She didn’t need to warm up.” Luke spoke towards Calum who shot him an evil look.

“Now don’t get too happy guys, it’s my turn.” I looked over at a smirking Elysia as I turned bright red releasing my grip around Mikey. I pressed down my hair turning to Luke, giving him a high five for my strike and sat down with Michael sitting next to me. I looked up to see Luke examining us and I reverted my look to Elysia who had hit 6 pins then 3 and looked pretty excited.

Michael went and got 9 pins in total down. So at the end of the first round the team totals were 25 for Cal’s team and 28 for mine so far with an undetermined strike total that depended on what I bowled the next round which was a 9 at first then a gutter with brought the team scores up to 50 Cal’s and 64 mine.

About an hour later we were on our last round and it was down to Mikey, the team scores were 647 Cal’s and 640 for my team. All Michael needs to get are 8 pins and we win.

I looked over towards Mikey, “You can do this.” I said giving him a faithful grin with him returning it.

Mikey pulled back the ball and threw it down the lane and all you hear is a loud clatter as all pins fell down and an X appeared on the monitor. Luke and I jumped up cheering as Calum, Ash and Elysia put their heads down in defeat.

Mikey and I ran towards each other as I hugged him and cheered. He picked me up and spun me around in a circle and placed me back down. “You did it!” I smiled leaning back.

“And it’s all thanks to you.” He laughed looking down at me and I got that same feeling I did when Mikey wiped the dye off of my face yesterday.

It was interrupted again by Luke. He threw his long arms around both of us squeezing tight. “We won! Froyo from the losers sounds like a pretty good prize don’t you both think?” Luke looked down at the both of us.

“We are not buying you froyo, you guys cheated.” Calum said crossing his arms.

“Oh give it up Cal. Froyo’s on me.” Ashton said clapping his hands. Boy did he get excited for froyo. He turned around and started walking to his car with Elysia and Luke following.

“Come on Calum, you’re getting free frozen yogurt. Let’s go before I leave you here stranded.” Mikey told him as he returned his shoes at the front desk.

“You guys are not leaving me!” I heard Calum screech as he threw his shoes over the desk and ran out the door.

I looked at Michael before I broke into laughter. We both walked out to the parking lot greeted with silence. Ashton’s car was gone and so was Calum, so I guess he hopped into Ash’s car.

I opened the door to Michael’s car and sat down. “Time for free food.” Mikey spoke as he started his car.

We drove down the road a bit when I noticed Mike looking at me from the corner of my eye. “You know, I’m pretty sure I’m not the road.” I turned my head greeted by soft green eyes.

His eyes widened a bit, cheeks turning red. “Uh, um, yeah... I know that.” He laughed awkwardly which made me laugh more.

We arrived to the froyo place about 10 minutes later and everyone else was already inside eating their froyo. “Damn, what took you both so long?” Calum laughed with frozen yogurt in his mouth. “What’d you guys do, make out in the car for a half an hour?”

Right as Cal said that I was sure my face was a tomato, it was so red. I looked up at Mikey trying to laugh it off. “Remember that whale that made Luke and I late a couple weeks ago? Well it was back.” I shrugged sitting down at the table in front of the froyo Elysia made for me.

I glanced over at Michael who shot a glare at Calum before he sat down in between him and Ashton. Calum leaned into Michael and whispered something that made him look up at me.

He had the most unfamiliar look in his eyes but for some reason it made my whole heart stop, I wasn’t sure what was happening but I averted my attention back to Elysia.

“So? You do anything about the whole liking Mike thing.” Elysia smirked at me lifting her spoon to her lips.

“I do not like Mikey, Lis.” I picked a gummy worm out of the bowl as I slid it into my mouth.

“Oh come onnnnn.” She dragged out. “You guys gave out so much electricity tonight that you could have kept that place running for a hundred years.”

I avoided her eyes as I played with the froyo in my cup. “We did not. You must have been seeing things.”

She put her hands up, “Okay, whatever. But I’m telling you. Something’s going on between you both.”

I shook my head, eating my froyo as the boys argued about the game tonight. Or well, Calum was. It was a pretty good night. We all had fun bowling and I’m telling you. The froyo was delicious. We all said bye to each other and then Michael dropped Luke and I home and Ashton took Calum and Elysia to their houses.

So yeah, all in all. I had a fun night.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning rolled around as I felt someone jumping on my bed. “Come on, come on, come on. Get up! It’s almost 10 and I’m bored!” I opened my eyes to an anxious Luke Hemmings.

“Jesus Luke, can’t a girl sleep.” I groaned as I pulled the covers over my face.

“No! Because you need to help me pick out a suit!” He kept jumping on my bed.

I flipped the covers off my face looking at him confused. “A suit? Why a suit?”

“I have a wedding to go to.” He finally stopped jumping and told me.

“What wedding?”

“You remember meeting [Serena? The tall blonde](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/480196378995124038/) from the get together my mom dragged us to a couple weeks ago?” Luke asked. **(A/N: Yes, I know I chose Blake Lively from Gossip Girl. I honestly think she would fit perfect in Luke’s family look’s wise :D )**

I thought back to that day.  Liz thought it would be good to have a get together with a couple of the family members on my mother’s side. I met my grandmother, a couple of my cousins and my great uncle who was hilarious. We played a bunch of games like bocci ball, shuffle board, cricket and by the end of the day everyone there did feel like family to me.

But I remember Serena, she was probably the sweetest one there. I walked around with Luke and she walked up right next to me. A minute later we were talking like we’ve known each other our entire lives. She was tall and blonde like Luke said, and she had blue eyes exactly like Luke’s and mine.

I nodded responding to Luke’s question. “Yeah, of course I remember her.”

“Well, she’s getting married in a week or so and I haven’t gotten a suit yet. Sooooooo I was thinking. How about you go find a suit with me and we can get you a dress.” He smiled.

I laughed, “Of course I’ll help you find a suit and- wait a minute? Me? A dress?” I paused for a second.

“Serena called this morning when you were still sleeping and asked for me to bring you. So I told her you were coming.” He looked at me smiling.

“Oh, brother. Okay okay. Let me get dressed and we’ll head to where ever to get a suit and a dress.” I shook my head laughing.

“Great! Okay. And Michael’s taking you.” Luke tried slipping out.

I coughed. “Mikey? As in he’s my date?” I could feel my face turning red.

“Well, yeah, that. And he’s actually going to be taking you. As in driving you there.” Luke said with a smirk on his face.

“Oh.” I said scratching my head. “Why aren’t I going with you?”

“I’m one of the groomsmen. So I have to be there way earlier than when the guests start to arrive.” He explained to me as he started standing up. “So I’ll let you get ready, I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

“Okay then.” I climbed out of my bed as Luke walked out of my room closing the door.

I walked over to my burrow and grabbed a black v-neck crop top and a maroon pair of skinny jeans. I applied some mascara and put my rings, necklace, and my leather bracelet. I threw my hair up as I grabbed a pair of my [black vans and walked downstairs.](http://www.polyvore.com/kamryn_ch_11/set?id=156587062)

Luke was sitting at the island in the kitchen eating a waffle. “Make any for me?” I asked plopping down on the stool next to him.

“Eh, figured you could make your own.” He playfully nudged my shoulder and glanced down. “What the?” He turned my back towards him. “Since when did you have a tattoo on your shoulder? I know I miss a lot of things, but I definitely couldn’t have missed that.”

“Oh. I’ve been meaning to tell you about that. The day Mikey dyed my hair, Elysia and I went to get tattoos…” I scratched the back of my neck.

“Does mom know about that?” He asked but I shook my head.

“She hasn’t really been home when I was awake… so I kind of forgot to tell her. She’s going to hate it won’t she?” I started wondering. What if Liz doesn’t like tattoos? Oh my god, I never thought about that.

“Calm down, calm down. She loves butterflies, she’s going to like that. Don’t worry.” Luke started chuckling. “Now, grab your waffle, and yes I cooked you 2, and let’s go! We’ve got some shopping to do!”

I snatched my waffles off the island and jumped out of the stool and walked behind Luke.

The store was local so it only took about 5 minutes to get there and it was pretty big, kind of like a Kohls or a Target.

“So where are we headed to first? To get you a suit or me a dress?” I asked Luke curiously as he pulled into a parking spot.

“Well, since it will probably only take me approximately 10 minutes to pick a suit and try it on. We’ll go to the men’s section first.” Luke smiled over at me.

Now this is probably going to be true so I didn’t even start to argue with him. “Alright smarty pants. Let’s go and get spiffy.” I laughed getting out of his car.

Just like Luke said, he picked out a suit within 1 minute and headed off to the dressing rooms. He got dressed in 2 minutes and stepped out fixing his cuffs while giving me a twirl. “How’s this?” [He flashed me a smile.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/480196378995123649/)

I examined him, “Wow, you clean up well there Hemmings.” Smiling back at him

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” He laughed shaking his head and walking back into the dressing room. Within 2 minutes Luke walked out of the dressing room. “See that was only,” He looked at his phone, “7 minutes. Now let’s go find you a dress.”

We both walked over to the dresses in the juniors section. I walked up and down the isle’s pawing through the dresses. I looked for about 10 minutes, although it wouldn’t have taken me long to find one if Luke wasn’t fooling around with each dress he picked up.

“How’s this one?” Luke grabbed this blue flower dress, placed it on his body and spun around.

“Lucas Hemmings, will you concentrate and help me find a somewhat decent dress.” I laughed until my eyes landed on probably one of the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. “Wait a minute.” I ran over to the dress finding my size before running into the dressing rooms.

“Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there speed racer.” I heard Luke approaching the dressing rooms.

I slipped on the dress and zipped the zipper. I looked in the mirror and smiled widely. The dress was absolutely gorgeous. The top of it had about 4 inches of white on the top that was layered with a nude color on the bottom inch with a floral design that went down about 4 more inches that then a black floral designed was layered on the bottom inch of the nude and went down into full black for the bottom of the dress [(the dress).](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=116066037) I breathed out happily and unlocked the door before stepping out. “So?” I asked the tall blonde.

“Let’s se- woah. Kam.” He stopped midsentence. “That dress…”

“Right? See, it didn’t take me to long to find a dress. And I only tried on one.” I grinned before twirling around in the dress.

~~~~

After that we had walked to the shoes. Luke picked out a pair of black sleek shoes and I picked out a pair of black pumps. We checked out and then started walking to his car.

“So when exactly is the date?” I asked him as he unlocked the door.

“Next Sunday.” He replied as he put his bags in the back seat and I did the same.

“Okay then, I think we are all set.” I smiled as I sat down in his car. We stopped to get some lunch before heading home.

The rest of the day was kind of unproductive, Luke had band practice at Ashtons, Liz was working till 1 am and Elysia was visiting her dad today so I kind of just wandered around the house a bit.

I finally settled down in the living room and turned on Luke’s Xbox putting on Netflix. I decided to watch the movie Chaos with Jason Statham in it. Talk about a whole bunch of sexy in one movie and once that was over I put on some Supernatural, cause I mean come on. Who doesn’t love some Supernatural, especially Castiel. Like hot damn, okay. I’m alright, just had a bit of a fan girl moment.

Luke got home a couple hours later and sat down with me as I watched Supernatural and that pretty much ended my day.


End file.
